


Eye of the Hurricane

by halfsweet



Series: Bingo Challenge [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: 5 little moments throughout their friendship.





	Eye of the Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> i actually have this one planned for parenthood au, but im stuck on that so i decided to look through my old drafts and i found this little gem! it's actually written for my OCs, like wayyyy before i'm into bandom. so, enjoy!

Patrick dragged his feet along the sidewalk, recalling the events that had happened the entire day. He had woken up late that day, completely missing his first class for the day. Then, during lab session, he had forgotten that he hand lent his lab coat to his friend, so he was forced to sit outside while the others were happily conducting experiments.

His stomach growled, and he scowled. He had left his wallet in his room and by this point, he was just plain angry, tired, hungry, and thirsty— and he was more than ready to snap at anyone in his way.

And snapped he did, because someone was literally in his way. “What are you doing standing in the middle of the way, moron?”

“Whoa, there.” Brendon spun on his heels and grinned at the sight of him. “Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed today.”

Patrick glared at him before turning his attention to a sign hanging from Brendon’s neck.

_FREE HUGS_

Brendon noticed Patrick’s eyes travelling to the sign and he placed his arms around him, pulling Patrick close. They stayed that way until he felt his body relax.

“By the power invested in me, your bad day is now over.”

 ****-** ** ********

Patrick leaned back in his seat as he blew the steam from his drink. Today had been a relaxing day. He had nothing to do for the rest of the day, so he accepted Joe’s invitation for some drink.

“Hey, where’s your boyfriend? He’s supposed to be here right about now.” Joe asked.

He gave Joe a weird look before taking a sip of her drink. “I told you, he’s just a friend.”

“Okay. If you say so.” Joe shrugged. “He always calls you __‘the love of his life’__. That ought to say something, don’t you think? Speak of the devil.”

Patrick’s eyes flitted over to Brendon, who had just arrived at their table with a cup of coffee cradled between his hands. Brendon gulped down his drink before letting out a contented sigh.

“Ah, the love of my life.”

-

Patrick stretched his body and sighed at the sharp cracking sound. It had been two hours since he was in the library, getting ready for his upcoming exams. He propped his elbow on the table and rested his head in his palm when he noticed someone had taken a seat across him.

He raised an eyebrow at Brendon, silently asking him what he was doing. He only got a grin in return.

“Do you love me?” Brendon asked.

“No.” Patrick answered flatly. He knew that this was another one of Brendon’s tricks, so there was no right or wrong answers. However, he was surprised when Brendon slid a ten-dollar bill in his direction.

“Now, do you love me?”

Patrick looked at the money and pocketed it, then faced Brendon’s hopeful look.

“Still no.”

-

Patrick woke up to the smell of pancake invading his nostrils and pancake invading his sight. He jolted from his position and slapped the pancake away from his face. “What the hell?”

“You’re awake!”

He turned to the source of the voice and threw Brendon a glare. “Any reason why you decided to put pancake on my face?”

Brendon grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. “Well, this might sound a little crazy to you, but I just want you to feel warm and safe.”

Patrick took a deep breath and counted to ten. Homicide is illegal. He could never graduate if he’s in prison. “By putting pancake on my face?”

“The pancake’s warm.” Brendon argued as he poked the pancake that’s sliding down Patrick’s face. “And it’s comfort food.”

Patrick sighed and counted to ten in his head, again. _Homicide is illegal._ “You know what? You’re right. You __are__ crazy.”

“What can I say, I’m crazy for you.” Brendon batted his eyelashes at him. The last thing Brendon saw was a slice of pancake flying straight at his face.

-

Patrick noticed Brendon’s hands were gripping the edge of the table, trying to calm himself down. He took a deep breath and sighed. “Look, this is pointless. Let’s just put this whole thing behind us.”

“No.” Brendon voiced out. “No, I’m done. I can’t keep doing this anymore.”

“What are you talking about? We’re friends, we can talk this out.” Patrick said softly, not wanting to push the matter further. He held his breath when Brendon released his grip on the table and began to walk out the door.

Brendon paused just as he reached the front door, one hand already on the knob. “All those moments and all those jokes, did you ever stop to think if there might be some truths to them?”

“I didn’t-”

“Exactly. You didn’t.”

The sound of the door closing echoed throughout the room, and Patrick stared at the floor with Brendon’s words playing in his head on repeat.

* * *

Patrick sits under the tree, looking up at the brightly coloured night sky accompanied with booming noises. It has been months since they had graduated and last talked. Everything was over so sudden, and he feels like the years they had spent together are now just distant memories.

He takes out a piece of crumpled paper from his pocket and unravels it. He has kept it for months and brought it to everywhere he goes. It's a draft of a poem that Brendon had worked on for one of his assignments. There are scrawls and lines everywhere, even on the margins, but he can make out the words.

_you are my favourite “what if” and my best “i'll never know”_

He opens his bag and takes out a pen, then scribbles at an empty space on the paper.

_May the bridges I have burned light my way back home._

**Author's Note:**

> two :) more :) to :) go :)))
> 
> kudos and comments are very, _very_ much loved :D


End file.
